1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a traveling road surface detection device and a traveling road surface detection method for detecting a traveling road surface from a captured image.
2. Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0071240 describes a device for detecting the traveling road surface, on which a vehicle travels, using the disparity information from images from around the vehicle captured by a stereo camera. In addition, the aforementioned publication describes a device for detecting the traveling road surface using the disparity information (distance information) from a captured image.
However, the accuracy in extracting the disparity information (restoration of three-dimensional positions) from a captured image tends to decrease in an area, such as a traveling road surface (for example, an asphalt-paved road surface), where the brightness difference between each area is small. This causes a problem that the traveling road surface cannot be detected in a necessary and sufficient range. Therefore, in this technical field, there is a strong need for a traveling road surface detection device and a traveling road surface detection method that can increase the detection range of a traveling road surface.